Make it better
by Rothelena
Summary: When Jane is feeling so sad again, Lisbon makes it better ...but he can t give anything in return, nor acknowledge his feelings for her. Until he almost loses her to a crazy killer… Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Make it better**

_When Jane is feeling so sad again, Lisbon makes it better with granting him comfort sex...but he can´t give anything in return, nor acknowledge his feelings for her. Until he almost loses her to a crazy killer…_

_I know the plot is less than perfect, I´m not that good at plotting, but I work hard to get better!_

_This one´s clearly on the M-Side…for adult themes. So if you´re not into something like that- you better not read it._

_For everyone else: I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 1

On countless days things where everything else- but not okay.

Days when Jane was hurting so much he felt like jumping from a bridge. Like ripping the flesh from his bones with his own fingers. He seldom cried, feeling dry and empty- all the tears seemed to have been gone for a long time now.

He sat in the attic in total darkness and felt his thoughts move in painful waves of pure misery.

One of those nights, Lisbon had found him. She felt the suffering that radiated from him like heat- damn, she had become so good in reading him, he thought with a humourless smile when she entered the room and he could see the understanding in her eyes almost immediately. She knew exactly how he was feeling. Her face was serious, a little bit stern, a small pout was grazing her lips. He knew that she didn´t approve of his habit to spend the nights in the often cold attic with its air full of oppressive loneliness. But he simply had no place to go. He liked the unobtrusive in-between of the attic.

She wasn´t hesitating, moving silently to the bed he was sitting on- upright and tense, watching her with his wary, alert eyes. She knelt before him, and he watched her small fingers open his belt, carefully pulling the zipper of his pants down. She was gentle, her hands so soft on his skin, it felt so good that he couldn´t stop her. He knew he was selfish, and the guilt flared up like a flame, but he wanted so much to feel her- he simply closed his eyes and let her do to him whatever she wanted.

Lisbon tenderly felt for his erection- he was rock hard and huge, and when he gasped at the contact she knew that the feeling already bordered on painful. She bowed down and kissed his length carefully before taking him into her mouth as deep as she could.

Jane groaned hoarsely and threw his head back, his hands blindly groping for anything he could hold onto- his fingers twisted the sheets he usually slept on, nearly ripping the fabric apart with the force of his grip. He felt half unconscious with lust, Lisbon sucked him hard, and he had to muster every ounce of his exemplary self-control not to thrust into her mouth. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and finally succumbed to orgasm. He came like mad, and Lisbon gladly took his load into herr mouth. Her breath was coming in harsh pants and she was so, so wet for him- but this was just for him, and she pushed all selfishness far away in her attempt to console him.

Jane slowly came down from his incredible high and looked stunned into Lisbon´s face- for heaven´s sake, she was his boss (kind of) and he had just – oh my. But she diffused his embarrassment with a soft smile and a sweet chuckle.

She carefully pulled his boxers up, zipped his pants and closed the belt, metal clicking. She wasn´t the least bit insecure, almost solemn, and infinitely tender. Jane wanted to cry. He felt guilty, like he´d just used her to satisfy his own selfish needs, but he simply couldn´t give her anything back.

"Feeling better?, she whispered, and he nodded slowly. He felt exhausted, pleasantly so, finally tired enough to sleep.

She carefully pushed him into a lying position, placing the pillow under his head. She stroked his golden locks softly and felt her breath catch in her throat for a short moment- her feelings for him were so deep they could hurt her easily. She often stood in awe of his beauty, and no matter how much he annoyed her sometimes, she wanted to get closer to him, couldn´t resist his pull.

He closed his eyes peacefully, but when she bowed to kiss him, he turned his head so that her lips landed on his cheek. Lisbon felt the sharp pang of disappointment but recovered immediately. She did this just for him and had no right to expect more than a slight raise of his mood. So she kissed his cheek again, whispered her Goodnight into his ear and left the attic quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was quiet, almost peaceful. Jane seemed to be back to his own self, the mask, smiling, playing, manipulating, seeing everything.

But his smile was honest when he brought Lisbon her coffee in the morning- she smiled back, without shame, without fear. She quarreled with him on the way to the crime scene, took his snarky remarks with grace, ignored him, saved the situation when he insulted suspects and witnesses. Business as usual.

In the quiet moments, when they were driving in silence, she asked herself if he found her somehow kinky- because she had allowed him to come in her mouth. True, she had enjoyed every second. She smiled when she felt the knot of arousal in her stomach and almost immediately felt Jane´s eyes on her- dammit, was there anything that ever slipped this man´s attention?

Her smile deepened. She rather relished the situation, it was fun to toy with Jane, though of course she knew that he would possibly never love her like she loved him. She had felt his rigidity last night, how unable he was to return any of her ministrations, how hard it was for him to let go in orgasm. She couldn´t expect too much from him, no matter how difficult it would get to keep her own feelings out of the picture. She owed that much to him. She needed to make him feel safe.

xMentalistx

When the night fell, his black despair returned full force.

He sat on his makeshift bed in the attic, his body heaving with wracking, tearless sobs, not knowing where to turn for solace. He was so wrapped up in his pain that he didn´t see her at first. But when he heard her steps on the tiles, her four-inch-heels clicking softly, he looked up at her.

For the first time he noticed how beautiful she truly was. The huge green eyes in her pale face, the small, full, soft-looking mouth, the glossy black her that fell over her shoulders, the unbelievably narrow hips which looked as if he could easily span them with his hands- she was every man´s living fantasy. Why did she chose him for her little games? He felt old and unattractive, lost in his brooding thoughts, no match for such an energetic, lively and passionate woman, at least not at night, when the pain, the fear, the guilt came crashing down on him like giant, suffocating waves.

But his wariness towards her was not as acute as it had been yesterday- when he hadn´t wanted her to see his suffering and had tried to make her leave by being reticent and unresponsive. Tonight he felt the sweet pang of anticipation, the tale-telling tightening in his loins- it had been a breathtaking sight when she took his load against the soft skin of her throat and cleavage, her face showing clearly that she was enjoying every second of the sensation.

He swallowed, watching her, his eyes never leaving hers.

The room was half dark, but the moonlight illuminated her when she kicked of her shoes while slowly unbuckling her belt, then slowly pushed her pants and panties down and stepped out of them. She wore no socks, he noticed. She shrugged out of her jacket and opened her blouse with small, effective movements, eventually discarding it on the floor. No bra, so she was completely naked. And what a sight that was. She was breathtaking, her skin milky white and slightly freckled, her body petite, almost tiny, the breasts small but full, perfectly rounded. He felt the constriction in his chest, his fingers itched to touch her, but he couldn´t. He felt enclosed in sorrow and misery- he hadn´t anything to give.

His eyes went to her face, and what he could see there made him catch his breath. There was so much tenderness in her eyes, deep compassion, but also an unmistakable longing- for him. He trembled slightly. He could see that she loved him- there was no way to miss it. If he had had a spark of decency, he would have stopped her immediately, but he couldn´t. He was void of any feeling, only emptiness inside him, and he needed her desperately to fill the vacuum that threatened to consume him. He wasn´t capable of loving anymore. And he didn´t deserve her.

Lisbon knelt before him, taking her time, not rushing anything- she wanted to enjoy every single moment tonight, for it was all she had- the moment. She carefully opened his fly and pulled his boxers down slightly so she could free his rock hard erection. She touched him fondly, but her grip got tighter when she felt how incredibly hard he was. His veins pulsated against her hand, his breath got heavy with arousal- had she left him now, he would have died of want.

"Don´t worry," she whispered, "I´ll make it better."

He surrendered then, everything, his mind, his body, everything that was in him, submission grabbed him like a warm fist- she could do with him whatever she wanted, he would simply sit there and let her have her way with him. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Please." He sobbed meekly- and she released him.

She straddled his thighs, acutely aware of every sensual sensation, the fabric of his trousers, the tightening of his muscles, his member, unrelenting like pure steel, against her abdomen, the soft drop of precum that coated her skin when the tip of his length rubbed against it…she released a shuddering breath when she lifted her body upright, then sank down on his erection. She groaned when he impaled her, stretched her to the max, the first penetration was almost painful- she breathed deeply, her mind dizzy with sensation. When she finally settled on his legs he was buried inside her to the hilt, she felt him impossibly deep inside her and moaned deeply when a jolt of pure ecstasy shot through her body. When she moved against him her first climax hit her and she cried out, every nerve tingeling, then exploding, her hands grabbed his shoulders tightly for balance…

Jane felt her contracting around him and gasped for breath- she was so tight, so hot, but he didn´t want it to end so soon, so he controlled himself, mustering all the strength he had left not to come then and there- he won the fight, panting heavily, sucking in the air, clawing at the sheets in despair.

Lisbon started to move on him, slowly at first, then faster and faster, her hands on his shoulders, up and down, up and down, deep, even deeper, the friction was unbearable, he filled her completely and she whimpered with lust, he was a puddle of arousal, reduced to the feeling of her all around him, every thought gone, nothing left but want, desire, need. Her hands grabbed his hair and forced him to lift his face, but she didn´t dare to kiss him after he had refused her yesterday. So she just looked at him while she felt herself spiraling higher and higher, his angelic face contorted with hunger, eyes tightly closed, so vulnerable, so open, so helpless…she kame like crazy, screaming his name, and he followed her immediately, roaring in agony, pumping his semen inside her in searing hot spurts while her endless contractions milked him dry.

When he had emptied himself completely inside her body he was so exhausted he felt short of collapsing. She supported him with her body, holding him tightly in her shaking arms- she felt that he didn´t hold her back, his arms limp against his side, and fought against the loneliness that suddenly filled her. She felt a big lump inside her throat she couldn´t swallow, but she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. When she had finally caught her breath and felt almost in control again she pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes still glistening with unwanted moisture. His were mere slits, and he couldn´t return her smile.

She stood up slowly, feeling small and cold when her body left his. His semen ran down her thighs in a slow trickle. Her legs were shaking badly, so she knelt down and carefully closed his pants, hands trembling, while he sat motionless, his breath shallow, hardly discernible.

She pushed him down on the bed and he went without resistance, slack, almost sleeping, so tired he couldn´t keep his eyes open. She covered himself with a blanket, gently tucking him in, shivering from the cold- she had goose bumps all over her naked skin, the air in the attic felt icy, but she didn´t, couldn´t hurry, enjoying his mere presence, dreadful to leave him. She placed a shy kiss on his forehead, but got no reaction from him. He seemed to be fast asleep.

She sighed, dwelling in her sorrow for a moment, then pulled herself upright and started to dress. When she was finished he looked upon his sleeping form for a last time. He was so beautiful, so precious, it hurt. She wanted to be closer, touch him again, blurt out her feelings for him, but she forcefully restrained herself. She knew that he didn´t feel anything except the sensations the sex act invoked in him.

Silently she stepped outside and closed the door.

And when she found her way through the dark building, her legs still shaking slightly, all the pent up tears finally started to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She knew that the fun was over when she woke up the next morning. Unhappiness covered her like a blanket, she just wanted the walls to come crashing down and end her misery.

She stood up slowly, almost like in a trance, and did her usual chores mechanically.

When she prepared breakfast, she suddenly heard noises coming from the door- a klicking sound, like metal grating against metal. She slowly went there to look after its origin- her glock far away on the shelf in her living room.

The door crashed open, hitting her in the face, her nose started to bleed immediately, Lisbon tried to fight but a giant black shadow overwhelmed her without difficulty, a knife slid through her dress and slashed her abdomen, her hands, her arms, her legs, there was so much blood everywhere, she tried to grab for the carpet, the door, anything, but her vision blurred and then, everything went black, and the thoughts flew away like butterflies into a dark thunderstorm.

xMentalistx

She wasn´t there.

Cho was worried sick, it was so unlike Lisbon to stay away from work without so much as calling, but Jane, who sat grim and gaunt on his couch drinking tea, knew better- he had seen the hurt he had caused her, the tears, the sorrow in her eyes when he had been as unmoving and unresponsive as a statue made of cold marble. Sure, she had felt his lust, but he hadn´t held her, hadn´t touched her, hadn´t allowed her the kiss she was craving so much. He hadn´t returned her tenderness. He hadn´t even thanked her for saving him when no one else could.

Somehow, he hadn´t expected her to show up today. How could she put away that pain and just pretend everything was fine?

He swallowed the tea and was grateful for its searing heat- he wanted to hurt, he deserved it. He was a miserable excuse for a man, he had wounded the only person that truly cared about him, he was selfish and mean and as cold as ice. Nothing of his former self, the Patrick Jane before Red John, who loved and was loved, was left anymore, he was just a shadow now, playing cynical games and smiling hollow smiles…he shut his eyes and carefully released a pent up breath. He couldn´t break down just now. He had to function, to think logical, concentrate on the facts- he had to avenge his beloved family- that was his only cause, nothing else mattered. Lisbon was just- collateral damage. He was sorry that it had to be her, but he couldn´t help it- she would get over it, somehow.

He looked up to her empty office. And suddenly he was so lonely it felt like dying.

Cho brought him from his brooding thoughts when he stepped up to his couch.

"No," he said, "she would NEVER do this. Something must have happened. Maybe she needs help- we have to look for her. I´´ll go to her house and see if she´s there."

He already donned his jacket when Jane heard himself say: "I´m going with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they left the car in front of Lisbon´s home, it was instantly clear that Cho had been right: The front door was ajar.

An unbearable trepidation overcame Jane when Cho pushed the door open.

Lisbon lay on the floor in a puddle of red. The blood rushed into Jane´s head, leaving his fingers ice cold in an instant. He heard a low, keening sound, a terrified wailing, the desperate cry of a fatally wounded animal- he suddenly noticed that it came out of his own throat.

Cho ran to Lisbon´s side and placed his hands on the gash in her abdomen, he screamed for Jane to help him, but Jane couldn´t, he cried like a small child, totally useless, shaken to the bones, so Cho took his cellphone out and called 911 before bringing his hands back to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding- there was so much blood everywhere, it soaked into the carpet beneath her, Cho prayed silently for her to stay alive while Jane whimpered and moaned with agony, the tears falling freely from his face. Cho was scared- for his boss and for Jane, whom he´d never seen like this.

The EMT came fast, and Cho pulled Jane out of the way while the medics tried to save his boss´ life. Jane was short of breaking down, he was shaking badly, his eyes wild and restless, he breathed desperation with every gasp for air. Cho made him sit down on the ground so he wouldn´t collapse.

When Lisbon was ready for the transport Cho helped Jane to his feet and pushed him into the ambulance with her, sensing that the ride might calm him. Jane shivered heavily and sobbed inconsolably- when suddenly his eyes fell on Lisbons still form. He became quiet in an instant. His hands moved out of their own volition, touched her skin, the masses of black hair, her soft, bloody lips…

"Is her nose broken?", he whispered to the medic sitting next to him.

"No, you can touch her face. The main problem is the wound in her abdomen- she lost lots of blood. We don´t know yet how far the damage is reaching- but she will require surgery, that´s for sure."

Jane bowed closer to her face, let his breath stroke her features.

"Don´t go", he whispered, "If you leave me, I have finally nothing left."

He pressed his lips to her cheek, regardless of all the blood, it didn´t matter.

"I promise you", he breathed into her ear, "when you allow me to, I´ll make it better. I´ll ease your pain. Please, fight."

And Lisbon, deeply unconscious, did just that- she fought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was pale like death. But the beeping machines around her told him that she was still alive. And though he hated hospitals- the sounds calmed him. He had sat for ten hours in the waiting area while she was in surgery. The doctors tried to make him leave, but he simply refused to go.

While he had waited, strange things had happened to him- his feelings had come like thieves in the night, his almost breakdown had left him numb and vulnerable, cut open, and suddenly tenderness washed over him, an insatiable longing to be held and kissed, to cling to her with all his might, never to let her go…where did that come from?

For once, he didn´t push the emotions away- he simply let them claim him.

Lisbon. She had to survive. He needed her so much it hurt like hell. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. How much he hated himself for rejecting her. How much he wished he had allowed her to kiss his lips, breathe into his mouth, touch his tongue with hers.

He shut his eyes, shaking from the torrent his emotions evoked in him- he felt weak and hurting.

Please, Lisbon, he thought- help me. Make it better. Let ME make it better, please.

xMentalistx

He only went to CBI headquarters to shower, shave and change.

The rest of the day he spent at the hospital, rarely leaving Lisbon´s side. She was kept in a drug-induced coma for the first seven days, seven days which Jane spent just watching her, pondering his feelings for her. He felt strange, like a lovesick schoolboy, waiting for his dream girl to reciprocate his confessions…

Her attacker had been caught three days after she´d been injured. The usual suspect: an instable brother of an even more instable murderer Lisbon and her team had arrested. No lack of lunatics in this world. Cho had to restrain Jane forcefully to keep him from ripping the guy´s throat out when they had interrogated him.

How beautiful she was, he´d never taken the time to really look at her. He´d always taken her for granted, his companion, for him to irritate and annoy…now she was so quiet, ethereal, his little angel fighting for her life. He bit back the tears- please, don´t let her die…she can´t die.

He held her hand, caressing it with his thumb. When she woke up, he would be there. And he would stay. He would kiss her- a thousand times, everywhere. For once he wouldn´t let her do all the work- he would be there for her like she had been there for him. And he would never let her go.

On day eight the doctors took her out of the coma. Jane stood at Lisbon´s head while the medical staff fumbled with the lines and tubes, finally everybody disappeared, and he was alone with her again.

He whispered tender words of love to her, urged her to wake up- he so much hoped she would open her green eyes and look at him.

But it went dark before the effect of the drugs wore off- Jane fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair like almost every night, his head on Lisbon´s mattress, next to her hand.

xMentalistx

Her mouth felt as if she had chewed on a piece of cotton. Her head hurt tremendously, she felt stiff and tired.

Slowly Lisbon opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room- just some small lights were visible and a slight shimmer came from the gap beneath the door, which had been left slightly ajar.

Not home. The beeping sounds told her she was in a hospital- so she was still alive and obviously hadn´t been taken by her attacker.

She sighed with relief and moved her hand, instantly meeting something soft and warm- she started to touch the "something" softly, it felt like hair, curly, smooth like silk…her hand started stroking, met skin, a nose, pliant lips- she jerked back. She wasn´t alone. Her visitor started to stir, yawned heartily and sat up in confusion. Lisbon recognized him immediately in the faint back light from the door: Jane.

The relief to see him, to be close to him again was so great that her tears started to fall immediately. She couldn´t stop them, she just looked at him and cried and cried when he switched on her bedside lamp , leaving the room dimly illuminated.

He looked at her with wide eyed wonder, as if he hadn´t really expected to find her there. Then he saw the tears streaming down her face- and rushed to her side immediately. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her flush against him, taking care not to put too much pressure on the wound on her abdomen.

"Teresa", he whispered softly against her ear, "it´s me, I´m here. You`re save, nobody´s gonna hurt you anymore. Don´t cry, we found you just in time, thank god. You must sleep, regain your strength, my little one."

Lisbon cried all the harder. She was in his arms, he held her and called her his "little one"? She clutched him tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt so vulnerable, bare, cut open, she needed him desperately.

They spent the better part of an hour in each other`s arms, holding, touching, caressing, her fingers in his hair, his hands on her face- they just couldn´t stop. Eventually he pulled back slightly to look at her. She looked pale and tiny, but so sweet he wanted to devour her then and there. He remembered how she had pleasured him in his need, eased his pain, unselfishly taking his cruel rejection when he had denied her the kiss she´d been craving- this time, he would take care of her. He would deny her nothing. She could have whatever she wanted.

He was hers.

xMentalistx

Lisbon felt warm and protected- she looked at him and couldn´t believe he was here.

His shirt was unbuttoned to the breast bone, which gave him a rather roguish look. He was so sexy- Lisbon sighed.

"See something you like?", Jane asked, smiling brightly, "No problem- it´s all yours for the taking."

"Jane, you really don´t have to…"

Without warning he leant over and pressed his lips to hers- Lisbon´s eyes widened in shock, but she kissed him back immediately. He tasted like heaven- he was warm and soft and sweet and he was so uniquely Jane, she wanted to wrap herself in him, melt into him.

She had never felt something like this before.

"Oh yes, I have to," he murmured against her lips, "I need to, Lisbon. The last days I nearly went insane with want- I need you close to me. So please- don´t deny me this."

How could she?

How could she- when her heart screamed for him too?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Senior special Agent Teresa Lisbon was back- she sat in her office in the fading sunlight, dealing with the paperwork Jane´s schemes had left for her.

Jane was back to his usual annoying self- closing cases like a fiend, insulting suspects and keeping her busy with paperwork. All the while nagging her constantly.

But in their spare time he cared for her lovingly, with infinite tenderness, giving her everything she wished for- except one thing.

He hadn´t tried to seduce her since she´d been released from hospital. She had been on sick-leave for a whole month, he had been with her every day, but when she tried to touch him more intimately than just hugging and kissing, he´d always stated she was too weak for this- that they shouldn´t be doing "that" right now.

Lisbon had been disappointed. She wanted him so much, it hurt that he refused her. A part of her had started to believe that maybe he didn´t love her like that- maybe he just wanted to make up for allowing her to satisfy him when he had really needed it. Maybe he would just be gone when he had the feeling that she´d fully recuperated. She dreaded the thought.

With a sigh she turned back to the papers. She was strong. She had to take the whole thing moment by moment- never scream before you´re bleeding.

Work relaxed her, always had. Concentration helped her to stop brooding, exactly what she needed right now. Although it was only dreaded paperwork, time went in a rush, and when Lisbon finally looked up, darkness had already settled. So, home.

Lisbon sat back. She didn't want to go home. Jane wouldn´t be there tonight, the little apartment engulfed in loneliness- she felt sad. Why wouldn´t Jane touch her…like a lover? Why didn´t he want her?

What should she do now? Throw him out the next time he showed up at her door and tell him never to come back? No, she couldn´t do that. But could she be content with what he offered her now?

She felt selfish. Jane had suffered badly in his past, she couldn´t blame him for not wanting to engage in an intimate relationship with her. He had been there for her after the attack. And she felt secure in his arms, glad if she could just breathe in his scent and stroke his hair.

Tonight he couldn´t be with her- he´d just told her he had "something else to do". She hoped it had nothing to do with Red John…he was different when it came to this case, even more reckless and unhinged than usual.

So, she would go home and face the loneliness. Maybe she could soak in the tub for a while and then retire to bed early.

She packed her stuff and made to leave the building.

xMentalistx

Sleep wouldn´t come.

Meanwhile it was close to midnight, the apartment was silent and dark and Lisbon sat on her couch, clutching a pillow to her chest and feeling like a small child about to cry.

Why didn´t he really love her? Why did he still push her away? Where was he now?

Damn- Lisbon wasn´t a little girl anymore, she was used to being in charge, to being strong, tough as nails. Why couldn´t she just work? She looked at her mobile- no call. No late night case. Tonight of all nights there was no distraction. She sighed. Bed. NOW.

She got up listlessly, dropped the pillow on the couch and left the living room- no lights were on, but the hall was dimly lit by the glow of the streetlights falling through the glazed front door.

When she turned to the stairs that led up to her bedroom, she sensed a presence behind her- panic was short-lived when she realized who it had to be.

"Sorry," Jane whispered, "I didn´t want to scare you. I just couldn´t find the courage to knock on your door this late."

"No harm done," she said softly,"I knew it must be you pretty fast."

He came closer, very slowly, shoulders drooping slightly, and she thought that maybe he was suffering badly- brooding over the past again, not able to find peace. How could she give him solace? She had to. Every fiber in her reached out towards him.

He looked at her.

"Why aren´t you sleeping?", he said, lifting his left hand to touch her face. She turned her head and kissed his palm, once, twice, then let her lips rest against his fingers, now motionless on her skin.

She just wanted to answer his question when she noticed something- his wedding band. It wasn´t there.

She felt her face go hot. Her eyes searched his in shock- he was watching her quietly.

"I´m ready now, Teresa," he breathed, "I need to have you. I always did. There´s a lot I´ve been contemplating since you´ve been released from hospital. I realized how much I love you when I sat next to your bed waiting for you to wake up. I knew I craved all of you. But- I wanted to be free for you first. I am now. So- if you want me…I´m yours."

She could hardly see him through her tears- she didn´t know what to say.

Jane smiled softly and bowed to kiss her- he poured his whole heart into his lips, kissing her with all the love and tenderness he could muster. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord. How small she felt in his embrace- he couldn´t get used to being close to her, holding her, it still made his whole body tingle with emotions, and he felt the want bubble up inside of him. He needed her- everything of her.

He already knew her body intimately, but this time it was different- this time he was in love, feeling so much it was almost suffocating, and his abandon for her made him shy. He touched her coyly at first, only stroking her with his fingertips- but Lisbon wouldn´t allow him to be cautious. She overrid his brain and immediately pushed her hands under his shirt, hungry for his naked skin. Jane threw his head back and gasped while her fingers aimed straight for his nipples, making him groan with arousal. She kissed his throat passionately, gently sucking the soft skin between her teeth, making him half insane with want…she could feel him harden against her stomach and opened his belt.

Jane only half remembered that he had wanted to seduce HER, he simply couldn´t stop her, it felt too good.

"Teresa," he sighed, "you don´t know what you do to me…"

She grabbed his head and kissed his luscious lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth, swallowing his moans. His hair was so soft under her fingers, she dug her hands in, disheveling the blond curls- hell, she wanted to devour him completely.

Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his vest, finally discarding it on the floor, his shirt followed. She pushed his briefs down with his pants, unable to wait any longer, and he was naked. Lisbon sighed with relief- she had waited so long for this, she needed to have him, now.

She felt how overwhelmed he was, his body was shaking slightly, so tense he almost couldn´t move- it was okay, hopefully her caresses would unfreeze him eventually, now she just had to touch him.

His skin was soft and deliciously warm everywhere her fingers wandered- now she could have her way with him, and he wouldn´t deny her the pleasure of kissing him, touching him. Her mind wandered back to the day in the attic, when he had turned his head to refuse her his lips…she shuddered under the painful memory and recoiled a little in shame.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, "please, don't pull back from me- I´m sorry I pushed you away, I´m so, so sorry…what I did to you was just awful. I never wanted to hurt you- and I know what I want now. I love you, Teresa. More than my life. Please- let me give you better memories."

She could see the eagerness, the longing in his eyes- he desperately wanted to please her.

He kissed her fiercely, finally letting his lips trail down to her throat, her breasts, sucking her right nipple into his mouth.

Lisbon groaned with satisfaction- now, he would start to love her back.

Now he was truly with her.

_Okay- next chapter is the last, but I guess you already know what´s about to happen :D..._

_I try to update soon- that is, if you´re interested, of course :)._

_Again: pardon my mistakes...I´m still German (too bad- I like the English language much more than my own). I´m pretty self-conscious when it comes to my English- but I practise constantly, I swear!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here you go- and yeah: it´s dirty. What a huge surprise :D._

Chapter 7

Her skin tasted like honey. Like ambrosia to his parched lips, he wanted to be nourished by her sweetness, to devour her completely, his Teresa, his home, his salvation…

His kisses grew more frenzied, covering every inch of her body, reaching deep down into her soul.

His erection was rock hard, he couldn´t remember the last time he had felt like this. Cherished. Wanting. So horny it hurt. Very much.

Lisbon rubbed her small hands against his length, which didn´t make it exactly better- heaven, he needed to be inside her, as fast as possible, waiting any longer would drive him insane.

He felt for her core and was glad to find it dripping wet…he couldn´t stand the thought to hurt her, his precious angel, although he knew she liked the way he was stretching her, their previous time together hadn´t been chaste and she had definitely enjoyed it- but this time was different. This time, Patrick Jane was awash with feeling, his whole heart reaching out towards her, and he wanted to fill her up with bliss to the brim.

He pushed two fingers inside her and swallowed her moan with his lips. She was already close, but he wanted to fill her when she came for him- and not only with his fingers.

So he put one arm around her back and the other under her knees, his breath hot on her face. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom while she continued to drive him mad, kissing his neck and his shoulders, her naughty little tongue darting out to taste his skin. Jane shivered. How he´d ever manage to contain his lust in the office completely eluded him at the moment- hell, in his present state he wouldn´t mind the whole CBI watching them make out, as long as he could just get between her legs.

He literally threw her on the bed and jumped at her like a predator intent to tear apart its prey. He spread her legs with strong hands, Lisbon gasped- she had never seen the gentle Patrick Jane like this, never had thought him capable of such a frenzied passion. And damn, did she love it…

"Sorry, Lisbon," he growled, deliberately using her "office-name" to show her what his game was, " no gentle foreplay tonight. I seem to have a serious problem to check myself at the moment, so a nerve-wracking fuck is all I can manage right now- let´s save the tenderness for later. Brace yourself- you´re in for a hell of a ride."

With this he rammed himself inside her, using so much force she was pushed up on the mattress. She screamed helplessly when he filled her completely, stretching her walls so much it was almost painful, he was so big, but it felt wonderful- she gasped for air and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even deeper.

Jane almost roared with lust, rearing up against her, he felt his climax fast approaching and used all his tricks to make himself last…his erection swelled inside her to an impossible size.

Lisbon stared wide-eyed at him and fell over the edge immediately. She cried out desperately while her walls contracted around him, Jane had enormous difficulties to prevent himself from following her then and there, but he couldn´t close his eyes. To watch her come was heart-wrenching, breathtaking, he couldn´t look away.

His first thrust, none too gently, sent her directly into multiple orgasm, and when he started to move for real, pushing himself into her tight body again and again, fast, forceful, oh so deep, she felt ready to pass out. She came again and again, the tremors just wouldn´t stop, and Jane continued to force his member inside her, more, more, he showed no mercy, pushing her up against the headboard, but she didn´t notice, all she could feel was the sensation of her endless orgasm and his frantic, powerful thrusts deep inside her…

Jane shuddered und released a pent up breath- he had lost, and he knew it immediately. He couldn´t stop the sensation anymore. The feeling ripped him open, tore at his guts, his whole body constricted- he pressed his lips to Lisbon´s and screamed into her mouth, feeling her contractions around him, milking him dry, and he shot his load inside her in deep, searing spurts, every thought gone, just existing, feeling, pumping into her relentlessly…

When he was finally spent, he saw stars, his breath came out as a harsh panting, Lisbon was whimpering beneath him, completely exhausted, satiated like never before in her life.

He looked into her eyes, touched to the core by the love he saw in their depths…he just didn´t deserve her. He kissed her softly, his lips shaking.

"Wow," he whispered against her lips, "just give me a second- I´d like to do that again…"

_Okay…I have one chapter left. Obviously it´s true: Feedback IS inspiring…_

_Thank you so much for your support._

_Chapter 8 will be up soon._


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lisbon woke up to a dimly lit room- feeling like crap. Okay, pretty happy crap, but crap nonetheless- every muscle in her body hurt, even those she hadn´t known existed, and she felt…pretty sore.

A dirty smile crept onto her face- boy, what a night. Six times close combat with Patrick Jane- no wonder she felt exhausted. When in heat he was…unremitting. And extremely wild.

Before she even finished her thoughts an arm wrapped around her body from behind.

"Hold on, woman," Jane whispered sleepily, "I´m not finished with you…"

Lisbon chuckled.

"After the last time, you seemed pretty much finished to me…"

"Meh," he growled while turning her onto her back and covering her body with his,"I just thought I should be a proper gentleman and let you have some sleep- the weekend will be pretty exhausting for you, you know…"

She purred when he kissed her throat, nipping at her pulse point, soothing the love bite with his tongue.

"Patrick?", she whispered, and he shuddered when she said his name- would he ever get used to it?

"Yes?", he breathed against her neck.

"Can we- make this work?",she asked anxiously.

"That depends…", he drawled,"can you live without me? I´m afraid I can´t- live without you, I mean."

She smiled.

"Damn- I love you, Patrick Jane."

"That´s a fine coincidence- because I love you right back."

And he made sure that she got the marks to prove it.

_**The End**_

_Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I found out that three stories in progress are too much for me- I take more time with my other two uncompleted stories, "Crimson Pain" and "Homeward Bound". Thanks for your reviews and alerts- they mean so much to me. Thank you very much._


End file.
